Not Quite Happenstance
by Kiriari
Summary: She visited knowing he might be there, and he actually was. So here she is talking to Odin, and she definitely didn't think this through. Where does this go from here? Time passed quicker than she thought it would, or faster than she paid attention to it. What was she thinking. It all feels like a mess. SIOC. Started at Ragnarok, likely Loki/OC.


According to the nurses she came asking questions about the old man only a few days after they found him on their doorstep. Which, she supposed, was good enough timing. She hadn't been keeping track of the years closely, and didn't really have anything to track them with anyway aside from faded memories and what she could gather from the censored news.

She wasn't an Avenger or particularly skilled at hacking high security billionaires and government agencies. Not that she couldn't have been, because she certainly had the time to have become so.

She hadn't really even expected to find the man here.

The nurses explained that he didn't even remember his name, and sometimes when he spoke it would be nonsense. They were not optimistic about him regaining his memories, even though they didn't know why he had lost them in the first place. They figured bringing this visitor up the man would be as good a chance as any, even though she had no proof of the relationship she was claiming. And if it was true, well, they would have someone to pay for his tenancy instead of what they managed to get from the higher ups.

The halls looked dated but there seemed to be light coming from every direction, making the worn carpets that might have been a nice shade of red once look a sickly pink. It wasn't dirty, more underfunded and showing it.

"There was a part of the budget we were going to be given several years ago that was going to include updating our décor and some better facilities, but after the attacks those were allotted to the city and fixing parts of this building that were damaged," the woman she was following explained, having noticed the pursed lips and staring she had made.

She nodded, "That made a mess of things, didn't it?" The pained laugh and huff was agreement enough for that.

"Here we are. Sir, you have a visitor," she called as she knocked and opened the door slowly. "I'll leave you to it, good luck. Call the first number listed on the phone if you need something. It's on the table there next to the chair." She seemed to run from the doorway.

Which, looking at the man resting against the wall she could sort of understand it. He might not have had memories or a clear understanding of where he was, but he still had that imposing presence that said he wasn't someone to mess with. And that coupled with his magically induced amnesia was discomfiting because it didn't make sense.

Unless you knew why it was.

Which she did.

"My name is Reyna," she froze. Where did she even go from here? "I see you don't remember who you are, which is fine for now I guess. But you should still be able to speak the language you are immersed in." Was that chastising, was that what this situation called for? She didn't think this whole thing through.

"Reyna?" He tested the name on his tongue, and it didn't seem to fit. "Why are you here?"

He didn't ask about his name. Loki was very thorough. "Well, I told them I am your niece and I am going to be paying for your stay here for the time being." She looked around the mostly empty room. "Is there anything you would like to make this less… dull?"

He shrugged but looked confused. Was that a good thing in this situation?

"Well that doesn't help does it? I'll being some stuff and see what you like." She wanted so sigh or scream or something, but it was her own fault for coming to see him. She should have planned this better. "I work tomorrow and it'll be after visiting hours by the time I'm done, but I should be back in a few days with some stuff for you. I hope you remember soon."

She thanked the nurse on the way out of the building for allowing her to meet with him, and said that it was definitely her uncle. She pretended not to hear her ask for his name when she walked out of the building.

She dropped a mess of plastic bags on the bed next to the old man she knew was Odin. A few erasers and pens tumbled out of them and the pens rolled into Odin's leg. He blinked at her, again in confusion, before picking up the pen.

"It's a gel pen." Reyna pulled a sketchbook out of a different bag. "You didn't contribute so I brought a bunch of art supplies. There's paints, charcoal, even some crayons. They aren't even Rose Art, I spent money on the good ones." She remembered she was talking to an amnesiac Asgardian who probably wouldn't have known even with memories, "Crayola. They're the good brand."

"Why are you bringing me these things?"

Why indeed. Honestly what was she doing, this was pointless he was going to die sooner than not and he would probably not remember long before. "I'm hoping that giving you something to do will stimulate the memories locked away and help you remember."

Was that a real thing? She didn't know but hey it sounded good. Like a Harry and Mr. Pickle scenario but without the threat. Maybe she needed a threat; no that sounded like a good way to get dead.

Was Heimdall watching this disaster? She hoped he would get a good laugh out of it.

"Is your name Reyna, are you sure?" Odin's clarity seemed to strengthen for a moment, like something was slotting into place, before it disappeared again to the confused, disconcerting feeling that kept the nurses away from him.

"Yes that's me, don't tell me you're forgetting new things too?" She joked. "I also got you a brush and a comb, a razor with safety blades or whatever because I don't know if I can trust you to use a fancy one, a good toothbrush, and some good soaps."

She looked over at Odin, and saw him shuffling through the art supplies she bought. She sat down on the only comfy chair in the room, next to the window in the corner opposite the bed and watched for a moment before pulling out her phone. More high tech than the one she had owned before, but that wasn't a surprise really. Stark Industries and all the talent in society really changed how quickly and well technology could advance.

She couldn't remember if it had even been explicitly stated how long it took Odin to break Loki's spell on him, but she didn't think it took more than a few years. That was roughly how long it would be until they came for him she thought.

Their interactions continued like that for a while. Stilted and awkward, Reyna not really knowing what to do. She didn't even know what she really wanted in the end when he got his memories back. Well, she did, but she didn't. That difficult feeling.

She felt she could feel the air around her change these days. Like the universe was preparing for something big, and it was uncomfortable. She had never noticed things like that before, but after the invasion in New York it was been there. And over the last year it had become like an itch she could barely ignore, and it was more than just those faded memories. Things were changing, and Odin still didn't know who he was.

He got stronger as the months passed, and he started to say things at random that were more meaningful gibberish that pointless. Like he was trying to push out the blocks on his mind. She visited a few times a week in the beginning, but work was busy and those dropped to 1 a week, and further still to making a stop every few.

She was there for the first time he said it. She hadn't even known that would be a thing. "What did you say?"

"Ragnarok," he said firmly, and she could visibly see the magic's hold start to shatter. "You feel it too, don't you?" To Odin it felt like a cascade, and he was forced to close his eye and grit his teeth at the influx of everything.

Reyna took her chance to leave the room. She never did figure out what to do when he remembered.

It was after midnight in New York, and Reyna was curled up on her sofa with her laptop. She was blocking out that afternoon so she didn't have to deal with it, and had every intention of being in bed soon. After she finished what she was watching.

Only there was a shift in the air around her and she shoved the laptop off her lap onto the couch so she could defend herself without throwing it to the floor instead.

"I admit I didn't expect you to notice that," a familiar voice said in amusement. "Although I suppose I should have."

She stared up at Odin, who looked different even though he was dressed as he had been hours earlier.

"Looking at the last year I think you might be the most surprising part of it," he sighed when he saw Reyna make no movement or attempt to speak. "Hello, Astrid." She flinched but it was the next thing he said that sent a myriad of emotions through her eyes in less than a moment, "Hello, daughter."

 **AN:** **I don't really have a plan, but I had the idea after seeing the movie** _ **again**_ **. And like, I wanted it but I couldn't find one out there that I wanted. Normally I would keep this plot bunny to myself since its literally a chapter of me being like ? but I typed this much and I might as well put it up. I doubt I'll have her scream or anything like that at Odin, should there be a next, she isn't really equipped to deal with this. Also I totally would want this to be Loki/OC and it's still doable because he is not biological and they didn't grow up together so it's not like they'll ever see each other like that?** _ **She prefers to be called Reyna.**_ **She can adult and be smarter about things but like Allfather Odin is your dad, really what would you do.**


End file.
